Ricky, Dicky, and Jack
by gayfic33
Summary: After a late night at school and girl drama in both their lives, Jack and Ricky run into each other and things quickly get heated.


Ricky Underwood and Jack Pappas have never been very close. They have both had many girlfriends and sex many times. After Ricky got Amy pregnant, he kept freaking out about having sex with girls, afraid he may impregnate another one. Jack, on the other hand, has done nearly nothing with a girl before. He has, however, had oral sex before. But afterward he didn't feel as satisfied as he thought he would. Both never thought about what would happen next…

It was late after school and Jack just finished football practice. Jack waited for everyone else on the team to shower and leave, always being shy about his body. After showering, Jack spikes his hair up and puts on his clothes.

Meanwhile, Ricky was practicing in the music room, forgetting time was passing. He kept playing, having fun and forgetting his troubles for once.

As Jack begins walking out of the school he hears music playing in the distance. He decides to follow the music until he reaches the music room, looking through the window to see Ricky sitting playing music. Ricky looks up only to see Jack watching him. Jack quickly begins to walk away. Ricky leaves the room, following Jack. He catches up to him in the hall.

"Hey, Jack." Jack stops walking and turns around.

"Yeah?"

"Um… actually I don't know why I followed you." The two both laugh.

"Sorry for watching you, I just heard the music."

"It's good." The two stand there just looking at each other in awkward silence.

Jack then pushes Ricky against the lockers. Ricky is surprised but doesn't fight back as Jack walks up and puts his on his chest, keeping him against the locker. Jack leans forward and kisses Ricky. Ricky puts his hands on Jacks' chest, ready to push back, but doesn't. Ricky feels Jacks hard chest, squeezing the muscles. Ricky slides his tongue into Jack's mouth, Jack shocked at first but then likes it.

"Classroom?" Jack stops kissing and says as he looks over to the door next to them.

Ricky just smiles. Jack let's go of Ricky and walks over to the classroom. Ricky follows behind, closing the door behind him.

"Pants off," Jack says and Ricky just listens.

Once they both have their pants off Ricky is surprised at the large size of Jack's penis, and Jack is surprised by the small size of Ricky's. Jack grabs Ricky by the waist and turns him around. He pushes Ricky against the wall. Jack takes his letterman's off and throws it along with his shirt on a desk. At the same time, Ricky takes his shirt off. Jack moves up behind Ricky and their bodies clash. Jack wraps his arms around Ricky, feeling his abs, sliding up to the pecs.

"Wait," Ricky says and reaches over to his pants, pulling a condom out.

Jack slides the condom on his penis and, with help from his hand, slides it into Ricky's butt. Ricky begins clenching the wall, his nails digging into it. Jack slides it all the way until his chest is on Ricky's back. He grabs Ricky's hands, their fingers are interlocking. Ricky squeezes Jack's hands to deal with the pain. Jack begins to move back and forth like he had seen on porn before. As Jack begins to go faster, Ricky begins to enjoy it more and more. Jack leans his head down slightly to Ricky's hair, feeling the soft spiked hair against the cheeks. As Jack moves quicker, he gets consistently sweatier, rubbing and sliding on Ricky's just as sweaty back.

"Oh my god, Ricky!" Jack moans over and over. "You're so hot!" He moans just as he begins to cum.

"Oh fuck!" Ricky moans as he feels the warmth and as Jack begins speeding up as he cums.

As Jack finishes, he slows down, rubbing his body against Ricky's. They let go of each other's hands, Ricky's hands going behind him and into Jack's hair. As Jack slides out of Ricky, Ricky turns around. Ricky slides his hands down Jack's rock hard abs as Jack runs a hand through his hair. The two kiss once more before putting their clothes on. Once changed, Jack grabs Ricky and pulls him in close.

"I love you." Jack blurts out, instantly regretting it.

"Um…" Ricky slips out of Jack's arms and heads for the door. He walks out and leaves without a word.

EPILOGUE: Jack and Ricky don't speak for weeks, being extra awkward when they see each other. After a night of being with Amy, however, Ricky realizes he liked Jack more and texted him to meet up. Since then the two have secretly held a relationship along with their real ones, no one ever finding out and the love never dying.


End file.
